


2018 Year in Review

by AngelFlower23



Series: Year in Review [1]
Category: Original Work, RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: Hey guys here's my review of this past year! Hope you enjoy!





	2018 Year in Review

**Author's Note:**

> This year a lot happened so I wanted to write this year in review for myself and my stories. Hope you enjoy!

User Statistics: 

User Subscriptions:  
10  
Kudos:  
968  
Comment Threads:  
89  
Bookmarks:  
96  
Subscriptions:  
81  
Word Count:  
146029  
Hits:  
38708

Hey everyone so this year has been amazing. I went to NDK where I made a dear friend that passed away this year on November 18,2018 I made a story based on our very short but meaningful friendship Till We Meet Again, I got a five gallon tank where I got six male guppies in and I got Engaged November 14, 2018! So this year has been great and sad in both my writing and personal life.

I want to talk about the four biggest stories I got now that are Our New Life, In The Writing of Things, In Life's Turns and Snow Mama. 

Our New Life:  
15987 words  
Hits: 1283  
Kudos: 13  
Bookmarks: 4  
Subscribers:1

This is a story I started in December of last year. Is a story in which Ruby is Blake's Daughter and Weiss is Yang's daughter. This idea is one I might explore again sometime.I had it posted under my old username DisneyFanGirl27 that I deleted. I decided to reinvent myself and make myself a new username. Thing is though this username AngelFlower23 someone else has as well but either way this new user name fits me more.

In The Writing of Things:  
18353 words  
Hits: 1990  
Kudos: 54  
Bookmarks: 7  
Subscriptions: 10

This was a story that to me was inspired by Mikotyzini story Red Carpet Romance though it's two completely different stories. However I enjoyed writing this all on my phone. I might go back to it and fix it but I make no promises.  
This was a Bumbleby story with some White Rose in the background and an interesting way to have Raven return to Yang's life.

In Life's Turns:  
8149 words  
Hits: 4302  
Kudos: 62  
Bookmarks: 8  
Subscriptions: 17

This was my first Enabler story. Yes I write Enabler but is mostly cause I'm so tired of all the stories about them being together are all about sex and Futa. I don't mind Futa but I don't think it should be every single story I find and these sisters love each other as sisters so if we are to write them.as a couple I would think that love should be present in the story and not just have them having sex with each other.

 

Snow Mama:   
32053 words  
Hits: 8589  
Kudos: 244  
Bookmarks: 21  
Comment Threads: 43  
Subscriptions: 36

This is my most read ,commented and unscripted story. I'm so glad people have liked reading this story is one of my longest RWBY stories so far. I truly love the WhiteRose pairing with Bumbleby in the background. I loved writing my new Child OC Ember Schnee and I loved I got a small story gifted for my birthday using Ember. This story is almost getting to a close it will probably end by next year and it was a great to write. 

 

Stay Tune for next year I will be posting a new Bumbleby story and many more stories thank guys for making this year great!


End file.
